


ikaw, sa huling buwan ng taon

by pahulangkug



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Filipino, HQ Filo Week 2020 (HAINAKYUU), Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru - Freeform, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Iwaoi Christmas Week, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa tooru - Freeform, taglish
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pahulangkug/pseuds/pahulangkug
Summary: Waking up at dawn—the streets are already bustling even at the time between the nighttime and daybreak, feeling the nostalgic embrace of the cold breeze."Puto bumbong lang ata ni manong Eddie yung pinunta mo dito eh.""Excuse me? I came here to pray noh!""Pray for what? Ano bang hiling mo Oikawa?""Ikaw."
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: HQ Filo Week Fic Collection





	ikaw, sa huling buwan ng taon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@seijohghorl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40seijohghorl).



_"Others believe that simbang gabi is not for fulfilling wishes, but to connect one's faith again from God. _

_ Of course, I do think of the same way. _

_ Pero people cling to desperation, you know? _

_ Me, you, everyone does hope for their wishes to come true. _

_ Ikaw, anong ba ang hiling mo?" _

* * *

Waking up at dawn—the streets are already bustling even at the time between the nighttime and daybreak, feeling the nostalgic embrace of the cold breeze. 

"Ay sus! Yung poging sakristan lang habol mo eh!" Saeko teases as she intensely gawped at the cup she's holding—her freshly brewed coffee, na binili niya sa may 7/11.  


Oikawa rolled his eyes in disbelief, he internally made a reminder to snatch Saeko's bibingka later. 

_ 'Seeing my neighbourhood crush in the wee hours of the morning (for nine days straight!) doesn't sound really bad at all.'  _ Oikawa pondered. 

Saeko nudged the taller boy's shoulder, she made an amusing expression while wriggling her eyebrows, "Nakita ko yung crush mong si Iwaizumi paglabas ko ng bahay, kakatapos lang ata mag-jogging. Baka makita natin siya sa simbahan mamaya!" 

Oikawa ruminates at the thought of Iwaizumi from his morning run, he has been feeling lonely for the past few days; Christmas break na kasi at wala nang pasok sa eskwelahan kaya naman tatlong araw na niyang hindi nakikita ang binata.

As much as Oikawa rejoices at the idea of meeting Iwaizumi later at the church he made another reminder, _'_ _ I won't let him distract me, I came to honor Mary and to participate at a religious tradition, I will not get sidetracked!' _

"Ang habol ko," panimula ni Issei, "Yung puto bumbong tsaka yung bibingka ni manong Eddie!" Issei smiled.

"Ang habol mo, si Makki." Saeko corrected him. 

This is the first day of Oikawa's simbang gabi, he was full of resolve and fiering determination to complete the nine-day series of masses, for him to be able to make his wish. 

* * *

Mag-isa lamang si Oikawa na nagtungo sa simbahan ngayong ika-apat na araw ng simbang gabi. Ang kapit-kapit lamang ni Tooru ngayon ay ang nanginginig niyang mga kamay habang mag-isa at tahimik na nagdadasal sa tapat ng dambana. 

"Pwede ka naman pumasok sa adoration chapel, anong ginagawa mo dito?" 

Pamilyar ang timbre ng boses ng lalaking kumausap sa kaniya, agad naman niya itong nilingon at tumambad sa kaniya si Iwaizumi na balot na balot nang pang-lamig. 

"Mag ba Baguio ka ba or what?" itinaas ni Oikawa ang kaliwa niyang kilay at nag-kibit balikat. 

"Nagdadasal ka ba, or what?" pang-aasar ni Iwaizumi. 

"You know the thing when people mind their own business? Try mo kaya yon, masaya siya." 

"Alam mo, kapag masungit daw, hindi tinutupad ni Lord yung wish." 

"Piss off." Oikawa rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Ano bang ipinagdarasal mo?"

"Huh?"

"The expression you were making, you look pretty desperate." 

"That's for me to know."

"And for me to find out?" Iwaizumi returned a face akin to curiosity, Oikawa huffed an exaggerated breath. 

"See you around, Iwa."

* * *

Pang-limang araw ng simbang gabi, mag-isa pa din si Tooru na dumalo ng misa, hindi niya alintana ang lamig at dali-dali siyang naligo upang hindi ulit siya mahuli kagaya kahapon. 

Umuwi na kasi si Saeko at si Issei sa kanya-kanya nilang mga probinsya para doon ipagdiwang ang pasko kaya naman wala nang kumakatok sa bahay nila ng mga alas-kwatro i-medya ng umaga, na nagsisilbing alarm clock ng binata.

 _'Hindi pa naman ako morning person!'_ Reklamo ni Oikawa habang dali-daling nag-gagalugad ng damit na susuotin para sa misa mamaya.

* * *

Pang-walong araw ng simbang gabi, isang araw na lamang ay Misa de Gallo na at maari na rin hilingin ni Oikawa ang matagal na niyang ipinang-darasal. 

"Kuya, ano po yan?"

"Bibingka, bente pesos lang ang isa iho." 

Nagliliwanag ang mga mata niyang kulay tsokolate habang pinagmamasdan kung papaano gawin ni manong Eddie ang kaniyang ipinagmamalaking puto bumbong. 

"Puto bumbong lang ata ni manong Eddie yung pinunta mo dito eh." 

Hindi namalayan ni Oikawa na katabi na pala niya ngayon si Iwaizumi. 

"Excuse me? I came here to pray noh!"

"Pray for what? Ano bang hiling mo Oikawa?"

"Ikaw."

Natigilan ang binata sa pag-nguya sa kaniyang bibingka. 

"Ikaw! Anong hiling mo?" 

Iwaizumi flashed a lazy smirk, "Sus ginoo, ang sabihin mo, crush mo lang ako eh." 

"Hello! Asa ka." Oikawa jutted his tongue out as an attempt to shoo Iwaizumi away. 

Bigla naman nagbago ang mapangasar na ekspresyon ng binata, napalitan ito ng pag-aalala at lumamlam ang tingin niya kay Tooru.

"Oikawa, para kanino ba 'yang pinagdarasal mo?

Para sa pamilya mo ba? 

Para sa mga kaibigan mo?

Sa lahat ng araw na nakita kitang taimtim na nanalangin sa tapat ng dambana, lagi kang umiiyak.

Naisip ko nga, unfair ni Lord eh.

Ang ganda mo pa din kahit umiiyak ka.

Pero wag mong kakalimutan, na mas maganda ka kapag nakangiti."

Iwaizumi moved closer until his hands were touching the latter's. Dahan-dahan niya itong inilapit sa labi niya at dinampian ng isang matamis na halik.

"You don't have to shoulder everyone's burden.

Oikawa, please pray for yourself." 

Iwaizumi bid his goodbye to the chocolate-haired boy. 

Tooru was still standing in front of the bench near manong Eddie's kakanin stall—dumbfounded. 

It's like his feet were glued on the cold bricked ground, he can feel warm traces of tears, fall out from his swollen eyelids. 

Iwaizumi looked at him with outmost care, his voice sounding a tone he never heard before—empathy, concern. 

Oikawa looked up at the cruel sky, seeing no stars, but finding so much hope in it. 

* * *

Natapos na ang Misa de Gallo, hindi pa rin namamataan ni Iwaizumi si Oikawa. 

Hinanap niya din ang binata sa may dambana ng birheng Maria sa hardin ng parokya, ngunit mga kandilang nakasindi lamang ang nakita niya. 

Wala din ang binata malapit sa tindahan ni manong Eddie. 

Pagod at mabigat na ang pakiramdam ni Hajime dahil sa kaka-paikot-ikot niya upang hanapin si Oikawa. 

Umiling na lamang ito makalipas ang tatlumpung minutong wala pa din siyang Oikawa Tooru na nakakasalubong. 

"Makauwi na nga lang." 

**_"Iwaizumi!"_ **

Oikawa pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. He then felt something wet on his shoulders, it must be Tooru's tears. 

"You–you told me" Oikawa hiccuped, "You told me I can pray for myself, hindi ba?" 

"Yes, I did told you that." Iwaizumi replied accompanied with a kind smile. 

Hajime always give the kindest smiles, and the softest looks to Oikawa, it hurts. 

_"Hajime ikaw yung hiniling ko!"  
_

Hindi maipinta ang mukha ni Iwaizumi ngayon. _  
_

_"Sabi mo, I should pray for myself. Eto ginawa ko na."_ Oikawa's breathing was ragged and laced with exhaustion. 

**_  
"Iwaizumi Hajime, I like you! Gustong-gusto kita!"_ **

_  
"Talaga ba?"_ Iwaizumi chuckled light-heartedly, " _What a coincedence, ikaw din yung hiniling ko eh."_

Oikawa sobbed loudly, hindi na niya napigilan pa ang mga luhang nagbabadyang tumulo muli sa namumula niyang mga mata. _  
  
_Iwaizumi cooed at the crying boy, _"Dayang, tama na iyak. Sige ka, baka bawiin pa ako ni Lord sayo."_

Tooru hit him in his chest, not too hard but Iwaizumi acted like the brunette stabbed him with a knife, _"Aray, ang sakit, dayang, nakikita ko na ata ang pintuan ng langit."  
_

_"That's not funny!"_ Oikawa cried, as he wiped his tears using the back of his hands. _  
_

_"Alright, alright, let's go dayang."_ Iwaizumi laughed effervescently. 

**5:54 am, blue hour, the "in-between" time, where everything is possible.**

**A moment of rest and reset.**

**Here, I pray thanks to you oh God.** ****

**Please, do not give me anything.**

**And please, do not take anything away from me anymore.**

**Please, let us be together for a lifetime.** ****

**Salamat po at natanggap ko ang pinakamaganadang regalo ngayong pasko.  
**   
**_'Hajime.'_ **Oikawa watches Iwaizumi as they made way out of the crowding church-goers camped outside the parochial establishment. His brown orbs glistening with tears were looking at the man with so much love.

_**'Ikaw, sa huling buwan ng taon.'** _

**Author's Note:**

> Loe iwaoi spikers, magandang gabi! 
> 
> You might be wondering what does "dayang" mean hehe (that's my favourite petname, actually... okay, tmi) 
> 
> Dayang = darling <3 
> 
> Sorry rushed to huhu medyo sabog pa ko nung sinulat ko to :(( 
> 
> Hello! This is my entry for #HQFiloWeek2020, I hope you like it!
> 
> Your kudos, comments, and feedbacks are very well appreciated!
> 
> You can leave your thoughts on my curiouscat acc, @_araw
> 
> I also write social media filo aus on twitter, @pahulangkug!
> 
> I love IwaOi so much, *sobs*


End file.
